Silent Screams
by The Keeper of Roses
Summary: Will was unique. The way he thinks is a curse to him, a blessing to others. He never met any other like him, never met any who understood him. Till he met Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal showed him clarity, his little sister thinks like him. With the Lecters, Will will find four things, love, hope, understanding, & family...Complete Summary inside.


Hannibal rewrite: Silent Screams

Summary: Will was unique. The way he thinks is a curse to him and a blessing to others. He never met any other like him, never met anyone who understood him. Till he met Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal showed him clariy, his sister thinks just like him. With the Lecters, Will will find four thing, love, hope, understanding, & family. With Anna' & Hannibal, Will can finally stop silently screaming for help. Thats if he can accept their dark secrets. Can he? Can he live with the truth? Will love win over his consentes?

Rated: M (for many reasons that make fangirls smile lecherously & squeal)

A/N:HEY ALL YOU FANNIBALS! this is my first complete fanfic and i hope u enjoy it, please review and tell me what i can change and if you liked it.

Prolog: The Huntress

The night was cool & crisp. The full moon was large and beautiful as it hung lowly in the sky bathing the earth and forest below in pale silver light. A pale, soft, olive skinned hand reached up as if to touch it. Rings of silver & platinum lined with precious jewels on the delicate yet strong hand (kind you only receive from years of practicing the piano for years, being an artist, or hunting with a bow & arrow in this case it was all of the above) it's nails painted to resemble the metals dawning it's hand's owner dropped it to her side & breathed in heavily through her nose as if searching for a familiar scent. Well enough she seemed to have found what she was smelling for when she turned her head to the right & a slight but wicked grin spread across her face.

Not thirteen feet away her prey staggered & struggled in a sad, feeble attempt to escape. She reached down & clicked open the leather clip holding her equally jeweled throwing blade in its sheath in place on her hip & her her smile widened as she shifted the blade from hand to hand. Suddenly she drew back her arm back & over her head then snapping it forward, sending the blade tumbling through the air, landing perfectly in its target just above the back of the prey's knee. Where it caused agonizing pain but little blood to spill out.

A cry of agony rang through the night falling on deaf ears for no one was around but the huntress to hear it. Suddenly a dog, more precisely a wolf, appeared by the young woman's side called by the victim's cry of pain.

"Oops, it seems I missed."

As the bemusing lie slipped past her lips she looked down at her new companion. Raised one of her hands & pointed to the blade that protruded under a pair of torn shorts & a single command came from her lips as the slowed game still patheticlly trying to eveade its demise .

"Fetch, Thanatos!"

The wolf growled & charged. In seconds it attacked & tackled the larger body to the forest floor with ease. The hound then sat on its quarry waiting for its master. In a few quick strides the huntress was upon her prey. Crouching down she twised and pulled the bloody blade out of the prays leg. She held it up in the moon light & admired the blood still on it. Bring it to her lips she stuck out her tounge and ran it across the blade. A warm thick & metallic taste cotted her taste buds and she moaned.

The sound of whimpering brought her out of her enjoyment of the life giving fluid so she looked down. It turned out it came from two, the prey and the wolf, she smiled and let her hound lick the remainred of blood off the metal, while patting its head in praise.

"Now for you...I will be having u for dinner." The huntress said in her smooth warm voice. A vocie a tad to mature and womanly for her body, a voice colored by the mix of french, english, & some unknown language. A voice so sweet yet deadly like chocolate mixed blood. The voice of a killer, one, so many had heard and so many had heard as the last voice that spoke to them before their death by its master's hands.


End file.
